1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sun visor for vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sun visor for vehicles includes a sun visor body and a support rod that can pivot with respect to the sun visor body. The sun visor body is mounted to an interior roof surface of a vehicle via the support rod and can pivot between a storage region along the roof surface and a use region along the windshield. A spring clip is provided inside the sun visor body and generates a predetermined rotating torque by biasing and holding the support rod from the outside when the sun visor body is pivoted. Such a sun visor for vehicles is disclosed, for example, in Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. H5-246241. The known spring clip disclosed in this publication is formed by a leaf spring and obtains a rotating torque of the sun visor body by clipping the support rod from the outside.
The known spring clip is configured to contact the support rod at two points in the circumferential direction (two-point holding system), so that a greater biasing force (clipping force) is required to generate the required torque. As a result, an area of the support rod which has higher frequency of contact with the spring clip deforms (is dented or bent) by the biasing force of the spring clip. Further, if the support rod is made of synthetic resin, the support rod may creep, so that the support rod cannot retain its circular shape and torque fluctuations may occur. In this respect, further improvement is required.